Kencan Pertama Juvia
by silvery vermouth
Summary: Gray mengajak Juvia kencan. Juvia seneng banget sampe bingung mw pake baju apa. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Lucy dan Erza yang sudah berkencan dengan pacar-pacar mereka. Apakah kencan Gray dan Juvia sukses dengan baju Juvia?


**Kencan Pertama Juvia**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Genre: Romance, Humor gak lucu, dll**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: GrayJuvia, NatsuErza, LokiLucy**

**Summary: Gray mengajak Juvia kencan. Juvia seneng banget sampe bingung mw pake baju apa. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Lucy dan Erza yang sudah berkencan dengan pacar-pacar mereka. Apakah kencan Gray dan Juvia sukses dengan baju Juvia?**

**~Don't like- Don't read~**

Musim panas di Fairy Tail. Seorang gadis dengan rambut birunya tampak terkapar di lantai kamarnya dengan lautan baju baju di sekelilinganya. Matanya memandang langit langit kamar dengan perasaan gelisah. Nafasnya terngah-engah. Keringatnya mengucur dari kulitnya tidak hanya karena saat itu suhu udara sangat panas, dia kelelahan.

"Bagaimana, ini?" Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Acaranya besok tapi aku tak punya pakaian yang bagus." Ucapnya sambil menatap nanar tumpukan baju di lantai kamarnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Gray-sama." Ucap gadis itu. Dia teringat sesuatu hingga garis-garis merah keluar dari wajahnya.

**Flashback**

"Juvia," Seorang pemuda berambut durian raven datang memanggil gadis berambut biru itu.

"i.. iya, Gray-sama?" Ucap Juvia sambil tersipu malu. Maklum, mereka pasangan baru jadian seminggu yang lalu.

"Kita sudah seminggu jadian,"

**Juvia's POV.**

"Juvia," Seseorang dengan suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar, Gray-sama. Semburat merah muncul di wajahku ketika tahu bahwa yang memanggilku adalah Gray-sama. Aduh, Gray-sama memanggilku, ada apa, ya?

"I.. iya, Gray-sama?" jawabku malu. Gray-sama tampak berpikir.

"Kita sudah seminggu jadian," ucap Gray-sama membuatku bingung karena tiba-tiba rona wajahnya berubah merah.

'Jangan-jangan dia minta putus?' Gumamku dengan nada kekhawatiran. Memang, selama seminggu kami menjalin hubungan, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang mendekati secara agresif. Aku terlalu malu untuk memulai dan Gray-sama tampak sibuk dengan misinya.

'Tidak mungkin, ini baru seminggu.' Ucapku menenangkan diri.

'Tapi mungkin saja, karena kami pacaran tapi tak nampak seperti orang yang sedang pacaran.'

"Eem, begini Juvia," Ucap Gray-sama. Aku tambah katar-ketir karena dia tak kunjung menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Besok hari Minggu, dan," Gray-sama masih memutuskan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalu kita kencan?" Tanyanya. Aku terpaku mendengarnya. Gray-sama mengajakku kencan? Ini sebuah kejutan. Oh, Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku tadi?

1…

2…

3…

'Gubbraaaakkk'

"Juvia!"

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamarku. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan melihat wajah Gray-sama yang terlihat menyesal.

"Maaf kan aku, Juvia. Aku sepertinya terlalu mengejutkanmu, ya?"

'Iya, Gray-sama. Kau membuatku terkejut.' Jawabku dalam hati.

"Kalau ini membuatmu kesusahan, lebih baik tak ada kencan. Terserah kau saja mengajakku kencan kapan." Ucapnya lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya.

Aku tak mau begini. Baru saja kudapat kejutan karena Gray-sama mengajakku kencan dan sekarang aku harus menangis karena Gray-sama menarik kata-katanya. Tanganku reflek menarik tangannya.

"Nggak mau." Ucapku sambil menunduk. Aku tak mau Gray-sama melihat wajah ku yang memerah.

"Aku nggak mau." Ucapku sekali lagi.

"Nggak mau apa?" Tanya Gray-sama. Saat Gray-sama mengatakan itu, aku merasa mempunyai keberanian untuk berkata lebih jujur. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku agar aku bisa melihat wajah Gray-sama.

"Aku nggak mau, begini. Aku ingin kencan denganmu, Gray-sama." Ucapku dengan berani.

"Lalu, kenapa kau pingsan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"I.. itu.." Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Saat itu, wajah Gray-sama mendekati wajahku. Aku terpaku, masih di tempat tidurku. Wajah Gray-sama semakin mendekat hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku reflek manarik sedikit wajahku kebelakang. Tapi Gray-sama memegangi kepala bagian belakangku dan menariknya agar mendekati wajahku. Bibirnya yang tipis menyentuh bibirku. Aku masih terpaku, tidak sadar.

**End of Juvia's POV**

Bibir kedua mage Fairy Tail itu bersentuhan. Ketika Gray melepaskan ciumannya, semburat di wajahnya muncul. Juvia? Tidak. Dia tidak tersipu malu. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Semburat merah di wajah Gray menghilang seketika. Ternyata Juvia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya.

"I.. itu tadi apa?" Tanyanya masih terheran.

"Kamu tidak mengerti?" Tanya Gray. Juvia menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Itu adalah ciuman yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang saling mencintai." Kata-kata Gray membuat Juvia malu.

'Kalau begitu, Gray-sama mencintai ku?' Ungkapnya.

"Juvia,"

"Gray-sama, aku akan berkencan denganmu."

**End of Flashback**

Juvia masih menatap langit langit kamarnya sambil mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Dia sangat senang, tapi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dua gadis berambut blonde dan merah masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka adalah teman teman satu guildnya, Lucy dan Erza.

"Lucy? Erza?" Ucap Juvia sambil memandang kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Juvia?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kamarmu berantakan sekali. Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku sedang bingung."

"Kenapa? Ceritakan pada kami." Kata Erza.

"Sebenarnya aku ada kencan besok dengan Gray-sama."

"Ha? Gray mengajakmu kencan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya, dan aku bingung harus memilih baju apa."

"Ohh,, kalu begitu, serahkan padaku." Ucap Lucy.

"Kau akan membantuku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku juga akan membantumu, Juvia." Kata Erza.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman."

"Sama-sama" Ucap Erza dan Lucy berbarengan.

"Tapi, pertama-tama kita bersihkan kamarmu."

.

.

"Nah, Juvia. Kita mulai dari rambut." Kata Lucy.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengatur rambutku?"

"Tentu saja dengan roh bintangku." Ucap Lucy, lalu dia memanggil roh bintangnya, Cancer yang tukang salon.

"Hai, Lucy, Ebi." Sapa Cancer.

"Hai, Cancer. Sekarang tolong tata rambut Juvia, ya. Potongan yang membuatnya manis saja." Cancer-pun melaksanakan perintah Lucy dengan cepat. Dalam hitungan detik, Rambut Juvia sudah tertata rapi. Rambut birunya yang awalnya dirol aneh, menjadi bergelombang.

"Wah, kamu cantik sekali, Juvia." Puji Lucy.

"Terima kasih." Juvia terpesona dengan wajahnya sendiri. Dia sendiri tidak tahu yang di cermin itu dirinya atau bukan.

"Juvia, ini baju yang cocok denganmu." Erza masuk sambil membawa tumpukan baju di tangannya. Erza menaruh tumpukan pakaian itu di ranjang Juvia.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Tanya Juvia yang menunjukkan baju long dress hitam.

"Itu untuk gaun malam." Jawab Lucy.

"Kalau ini?" Kali ini Juvia memilih pakaian yang seperti akan mendaki gunung.

"Kau mau kencan di gunung?" Tanya Erza.

"Hmm, yang ini saja." Ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk one piece biru muda tanpa lengan yang manis dengan pita di dada.

"Hmm, benar. Pakai yang itu saja." Sahut Erza.

Juvia segera mengenakan pakaian yang dipilih Lucy. Matanya kagum pada sososk dirinya yang ada di cermin.

"Ini aku?"

"Tentu saja." Juvia tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih Erza, Lucy. Aku menyayangi kalian." Ucapnya sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"AKU TELAAATTTT!" Teriak Juvia.

Dia segera bangun dan bergegas mandi. Saat dia hendak memakai pakaiannya, wajahnya terkejut karena ia lupa semua yang diberitahu Lucy dan Erza sebelum kencan.

Dia segera berlari menuju kamar Lucy dan Erza. Tapi tak ditemukannya sosok yang dia cari. Dia lalu turun ke hall bawah dan mendapati Mira sedang menempelkan kertas misi ke papan misi level A.

"Mira.."

"Apa, Juvia?"

"Mana Erza dan Lucy?"

"Erza kencan dengan Natsu, dan Lucy kencan dengan Loki."

"APAAA?"

Juvia melirik jam dan waktu menunjukan sudah pukul 8.50 pagi. Kencan mereka dimulai pukul 9.00. Juvia hampir terlambat. Juvia segera berlari cepat ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Dia hanya memakai pakaian sekenanya dan segera pergi untuk kencan.

.

.

"Juvia?"

"I..iya, Gray-sama?"

"Kau yakin, memakai pakaian itu?"

"Tentu saja." Juvia mulai khawatir dengan pendapat Gray mengenai pakaiannya.

"Emm, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"I.. iya.."

"Kenapa kau memakai jaket rangkap dua, rompi dan gaun malam? Belum lagi selain gaun malam itu, adalah pakaian musim dingin. Kau tidak kepanasan?" Ucap Gray. Juvia tersadar. Dia melirik badannya dan yang disebutkan Gray benar-benar ada pada dirinya. Wajah Juvia berubah malu. Dia segera pulang sambil nangis karena tingkah bodohnya yang tidak berpikir sebelum bertindak.

Kencan mereka? Sudah, biarkan saja. Toh mereka akan kencan lagi meskipun sebelum kencan mereka berdua, Gray kepayahan mengejar Juvia yang menangis menjauhinya.

OWARI

Nah, ini baru bener, 'owari'nya. Kemaren ak salah ngasi 'to be continued' dengan 'owari'. Dasar author payah. Ini oneshot fairy tail pertamaku, thx dah baca. Ngomongnya sih humor. Tap ndak ad lucu-lucunya.. -,-' Insya allah kazu bkin fanfic multichap yg seru. #kpinginan sndiri.

Review? Trserah kalian mw review apa ndak. Flame? Mw flame jg terserah.. Jaa~


End file.
